The present invention aims at providing novel sulfonamide compounds, pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and pharmaceutical preparations comprising the above-mentioned sulfonamide compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an active ingredient, which can be used for the prophylaxis and treatment of impaired glucose tolerance disorder, diabetes (e.g., type II diabetes), diabetic complications (e.g., diabetic gangrene, diabetic arthropathy, diabetic bone resorption, diabetic glomerulosclerosis, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic dermatopathy, diabetic neuropathy, diabetic cataract, diabetic retinopathy and the like), insulin resistant syndrome (e.g., insulin receptor disorders, Rabson-Mendenhall syndrome, leprechaunism, Kobberling-Dunnigan syndrome, Seip syndrome, Lawrence syndrome, Cushing syndrome, acromegaly and the like), polycystic ovary syndrome, hyperlipidemia, atherosclerosis, cardiovascular disorders (e.g., stenocardia, cardiac failure and the like), hyperglycemia (e.g., those characterized by abnormal saccharometabolism such as feeding disorders), hypertension, pulmonary hypertension, congestive heart failure, glomerulopathy (e.g., diabetic glomerulosclerosis), tubulointerstitial disorders (e.g., kidney diseases induced by FK506, cyclosporine and the like), renal failure, angiostenosis (e.g., after percutaneous arterioplasty), distal angiopathy, cerebral apoplexy, chronic reversible obstructions (e.g., bronchitis, asthma inclusive of chronic asthma and allergic asthma), autoimmune diseases, allergic rhinitis, urticaria, glaucoma, diseases characterized by enteromotility (e.g., hypersensitive enteropathy), impotence (e.g., organic impotence, psychic impotence and the like), nephritis, cancer cachexia or restenosis after PTCA, pancreatitis, cachexia (e.g., progressive weight loss due to lipolysis, myolysis, anemia, edema, anorexia and the like in chronic diseases such as cancer, tuberculosis, endocrine diseases and AIDS), and the like.